


审 03

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1, JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 川西拓実×川尻莲升旗组限定审讯文学啊我终于把这篇熬出头了
Kudos: 2





	审 03

The third day

川尻莲还记得对方失踪的那一天。

战后的废墟燃着烟火，尸体和碎石模糊成血色，硌得人心口发烫发疼。

耳边没了战火纷飞的声音，听觉似乎被放大了无数倍。

联邦的大军已经撤退，身边存活的战友拖着劫后逢生的躯壳往营地走，而他却看不见带着笑的人朝自己招手。

战前还说要一起迎接胜利的人，不知道被埋在了哪一片战壕里。

「拓実不管受多重的伤都会笑着朝我跑过来」

川尻莲已经习惯了这样的固定思维，他甚至从来没有想过其他的可能。

日暮西垂，烟火变成了残灰，血液变得冰冷，川尻莲站了许久，也没有等到那个笑容。他心里忽的一阵寒冷，眼泪就掉了下来。

鼻尖是消散不去的锈味，提示着他现在所处的位置，不断地告诉他会发生的事情，恐慌占据了他的全部，连血液都开始冰冻。

他找了一夜，也就喊了一夜，眼泪流了一夜。

一听到有动静他就去徒手搬开被炮火轰碎的石块，从欣喜到疲惫，他的双手布满了石渣，掌心的血肉模糊到软烂，救了不计其数的人。

可是这些人里，没有一个黑色短发，双眼明亮带着笑意的川西拓実。

他在一周后启程回到了帝国，得到了对方叛变的消息。

他试图辩解，可是一切在事实面前都是苍白的。

川西拓実还活着，光鲜亮丽的活着，而他要找的人，彻底的死了，死的无所遁形。

难怪他找不到。

  
梦里浑浑噩噩的，川尻莲又回到了现在。

很多场景碎片一般地融合，却又毫不完整，强行拼凑起来的扭曲的记忆，像是被人强行拽着穿梭时空。

藏青色的军校校服，宝石蓝的帝国制服和深黑色的联邦军装。那双好看的眼睛时而清澈，时而阴郁，时而暴戾。一会是黑头发的川西拓実，笑着搂住他的肩膀。一会是红头发的川西拓実，粗暴地打开他的身体。

“我会让你痛到想要升天的。”

“原来我们已经这么久没有见了。”

“我会救你的。”

“你可真是下贱。”

……

冷血残酷的，温柔缱绻的。最终这些零零碎碎现出了一个模样——川西拓実。

他思念怨恨了五年的男人。

  
下体难以言说的部位拉扯着他的神经，他从昏沉中再度醒过来，睁眼就是凌乱的白色被单。

他趴伏在对方的肩上，床板的晃动和下体被摩擦得麻木的钝痛让他意识到他现在的处境。

他在承受对方的欲望，而这样的凌迟只是刚刚开始，他就因为体力不支昏倒，现在又被对方颠弄着恢复神智。

“你……到底要做什么？”川尻莲费力从对方怀里挣脱出来，努力在晃荡中对上川西拓実的眼睛。

那张脸不带丝毫感情，和在自己体内进出的滚烫性器截然不同。那烙铁一般的巨物，一下又一下狠狠地往自己体内送，像是要把他整个贯穿一样。

“莲……”

川西拓実却只轻唤着川尻莲的名字，将人抱得更紧了一些。

“川西拓実我告诉你，你嗯……别想——”

嘴巴被人堵住，川尻莲被迫和对方唇齿交融，想要质问的声音全部被藏在了喉间的呻吟。

“你看，你的敏感点我都记得。”

“还没有被我肏爽吗？”

那声音就在自己耳边，像是致命的毒药，川尻莲有那么片刻地涣散，主动追吻了几下，双臂缠上对方的肩背。

“莲……”满意于川尻莲的表现，川西拓実的表情终于变得柔和，按着人又狠狠地顶了两下。

“再让我好好疼爱你最后一次。”

  
坦诚相待是在那位家庭医生离开后。

川西拓実搂着川尻莲，近乎疯狂地将骨子里的暴虐展示出来，不顾他的反抗、颤抖以及求饶。

毫无愉悦感的性爱像是酷刑一般，持续到深夜。

然后川西拓実才终于像是发泄完了一样，将川尻莲温柔地抱到床上，躺到对方身边。

他不清楚遭遇了自己种种暗示和折磨的川尻莲还有多少精神可以被磨灭，但留给他的时间不多，不论对方能不能消化，他都必须把事实告诉他。

“莲……”  
“别这样喊我！”

那仿佛撕裂的声音带着恨意，如果不是已经完全没了精力，他可以想象川尻莲会如何用行动表示反抗。

心里因为对方的冷眼相对而颤动，但他却还是要压低了声音保持冷静。

他从被子里拉过川尻莲的手，忽略那微乎其微的阻力，强硬地扯到自己身边，随后在对方的手心里笔画了帝国军校的校徽。

他从对方的眼里得出了一丝惊喜。

“嘘。”川西拓実很自然地翻身压到川尻莲身上，将手指插入饱经折磨的小穴里翻搅。

“疼吗？”他轻声询问。

答案自然是肯定的。

“可是怎么还是缴着我不放？莲这么饥渴吗？”

川尻莲显然是被折磨得脱了力，只能偏过头表示自己的情绪。

川西拓実乐见于对方现在仿佛撒娇一般的脾气，嗅着对方颈边的汗味，将声音压到最低。

“莲。”

“接下来我会和你讲一些事，你信也好，不信也好，但是请务必听好。”

  
川西拓実叛变其实是帝国安排的——为了在联邦可以有一个暗线。

两国之内一定都有彼此的间谍，这种事情常有，不过是发生在了川西拓実身上。

既然是安插的眼线，首先就是要瞒天过海，那么自然就不会有太多人知道这件事情，尤其是最亲密的人。

这个对象无疑就是他在帝国期间最好的搭档——川尻莲。

当然不排除军部那些迂腐上层的私心。

“如果不是我，就是莲。”川西拓実将川尻莲的头发一点点理顺，露出对方的全部面容。

川尻莲和川西拓実作为军校最优秀的两个毕业生，几乎是一直都未分上下。这样的竞争原来对于军部来说是最好的，但是偏偏他们两个一直以来都是搭档，几乎不存在于那些王不见王。

在他们还是毕业生的时候这不可怕。可当两个人都在军部获得荣誉取得特权时，还是一副亲密无间的样子，那就难免让人心生忌惮了。

帝国能坐到将军位置的只有三个，如果这样的两个人都坐上了那个位置，那么天平就会一直倾倒。

所以在他们之间必须有一个人从备选名单里去除。

川西拓実路子野，心思多，一身傲骨，难以操控，自然成了最好的人选。

再不济就算他不愿意，也可以拿川尻莲这个软肋威胁他。

如果是川尻莲去做间谍，那么正直的人，毫无心机、不懂那些迂回曲折，直接就会被捅成蜂窝，川西拓実无论如何也不会让对方去联邦。

“原本我以为只要我来了，他们不会这样对你的。”川西拓実又亲了亲对方的鬓角，“如果可以，真不想告诉你。”

人的疑心是无论如何都消磨不去的，走了一个川西拓実，自然就轮到了川尻莲。

作为一个服从军令，一心为国的将士，川尻莲无疑是做到了许多人心里的大公无私，一点点错处都挑不出来。

但是想要真正走到最高的位置，怎么能一点把柄都没有呢？不能被抓出错处的人，是高层最头疼的噩梦。

他们需要一个有才干的将士，但更需要一个圆滑世故的同事。前线多的是为国捐躯的烈士，而他们更多的是想要稳坐高位，不仅下不来，还要舒服地坐在上面。

川尻莲的战绩自然不能一直做一个普通的将领，但如果这样一个人进入了内部，他们就无法高枕无忧。

“他们想给你制造把柄，也想看我这颗棋子还好不好用，所以故意让我泄露你的边防给上原，然后将你抓获。”

话到这里川尻莲已经完全是难以置信的表情，可是川西拓実认真严肃的样子却告诉他这就是事实。

“如果我把你送出去，那么你在帝国孤立无援如何脱险，其中就大有文章可做。”

“如果你回到了帝国我却毫发无伤，他们立刻就会放弃我。”

“如果我把你扣在联邦，那他们完全可以培养出更听话更圆滑的川西拓実和川尻莲。”

川西拓実一字一句分析给川尻莲，把帝国内部的那些阴暗面展露给对方。他完全可以不动声色地把人送回去，让对方毫无所知继续从前的做派，但他不愿意。

如果再不做点什么让这个正直的良民产生一点防备之心，这一回是在他眼前的，也许下一次，川尻莲就会在他看不见的地方遭殃。

与其那样，不如他先帮他好好上一课。

“所以这一次的审讯是针对我的？”川尻莲说着已经红了眼眶，“可是无论怎么样，你都会被放弃。”

被放弃就意味着没有了价值，既然没有可以利用的价值，自然不会有什么好的结果。

“我问过你的心了，你想回去。”

川尻莲想回去，所以注定川西拓実不可能选择将对方扣留。一旦将对方送回去，除非他彻底叛变帝国，不然等待他的就是联邦的酷刑。

  
“啊嗯——拓実，不！”

时间回到现在进行时，川尻莲的意识全部回笼，他知道川西拓実所谓的“最后一次”代表着什么，对方替他做了选择，想要自己一个人去到深渊。

“不什么？”

川西拓実故意想方设法地让川尻莲说不出话，他知道对方想说什么，甚至只要他一放松，对方就会哭成一汪泉水。

川尻莲的泪腺很发达。是他驾驭不了的，尤其是在这个时候。

“唔唔——”

所以他选择捂住对方的嘴，用疼痛让对方的思想破碎。

“疼吗？”

他又问。身下的动作却不停。

“会记住吗？”

会记住我让你那么痛，让你流血，让你流泪，让你声嘶力竭吗？

“唔唔……不！”

潮湿的水液流进指缝，川西拓実加快了抽插的速度。

“现在，告诉我你爱不爱我。”

身下的人已经泣不成声，川西拓実发了狠地肏弄着对方，凑到对方耳边。

“帝国上将川尻莲！”

“你到底爱不爱川西拓実。”

疼痛无比的性爱让川尻莲的高潮也变得难以平复，川西拓実在问出这句话后将精液射到了对方的腿根，得到对方僵直了身子才松开了手。

重获呼吸的川尻莲几乎是崩溃地抢夺着空气，良久才缓过神来。

“爱……”

他哭着开口。

  
“你想回去的，你骗不了我。”

“莲，你爱你的国家，爱你的子民，你会是一个很好的将军。”

川西拓実温声劝诱，他知道这么大的事情让川尻莲在短时间消化并作出决定很难，但是时间不容许他再让对方考虑了。

“现在你在我的个人领域里，所以我才可以和你好好说话，明天上原增派到这里的人就会到，那个时候我们就完全暴露在对方眼中。”

“今天晚上，是最好的时机。”  
“如果我走了，你会怎么样？”

很遗憾，这个总是把问题简单化的川尻莲根本一时半会跟不上他。

“我会怎么样重要吗？关键是你会怎么样。”川西拓実都要替对方急了，“你会背叛帝国吗？”

“不会。”

“那你一个帝国上将，宁死不屈，下场就只有死了。你不逃，等死吗？”

“可是……”  
“没有可是！我在联邦这么多年，还是有点门道的，现在的重点是，你要和我走，我送你走。”

终于听到自己想听的话，川尻莲点了点头，收敛了神色。

  
两个人趁着夜深到了两国交接的边境，按照帝国一开始的计划，他们并不打算放弃川尻莲这个将才，所以会在附近接应。

“你真的不能和我一起走吗？”

“只有卧底死在敌营或者击溃敌营的，哪有卧底任务没有完成溜回去的。莲在怂恿我做逃兵吗？”

又看了看川西拓実认真的表情，川尻莲终于放弃了心里最后的幻想，直面现实。

“拓実其实已经是双面间谍了吧？”

“我这么多年其实还是有长进的。”川尻莲捏了捏对方手，“怎么可能单纯为帝国服务五年还不被联邦怀疑，甚至做到了最高审讯官，帝国都怀疑了。”

“我这次回去，不再相信我的国家了，我只相信我的子民。”

“既然拓実也哪边都不爱，不如我们打个赌吧。”

他认真地看着川西拓実，视线几乎凝为实体，随后朝前伸出一个拳头。

“据我所知，联邦的那位上原上将一直在追求你。”

“我要你活下来。”川尻莲几乎是咬着牙说出这句话，“只要你活下来，三年内，我接你回家。”

这回轮到川西拓実惊讶了，他挑了挑眉，这感觉像是回到了两个人还是军校生的时候——为了期末的考核的成绩高低而打赌。

“只要我活下来……即使我和上原结婚？”这根本还是那个一条筋的正直男人，川西拓実在心里笑了笑，故意刁难对方。

“是。”川尻莲却意外的没有理会他的戏弄，“只要你活着。”

“就算你和他结婚，三年内，我也会让你回到我身边，效忠于我。”

川尻莲说这话时带着十足的傲气，像极了在战场上指挥若定的模样，勾的川西拓実心里痒痒的，他知道，川尻莲说出的话一定会实现。

“遵命！”他牵过对方握拳的手，在手背上烙下一吻。

“我的将军。”

  
前来接应的人出现的很准时，没有多余的时间让两个人继续叙情。川尻莲在做出那个赌约之后整个人都带着一股昂扬的斗气，走的十分的洒脱。

川西拓実看着对方离去的身影，终于还是忍不住笑出了声。

“莲果然还是个死脑筋，不清楚我的洁癖吗？”

“听说上原本来也是审讯专业的，希望他下手不要太狠才是。”

他笑着，声音陡然低了下来，像是什么遗憾都没有了一般。

“去吧，我未来的将军。”

带着我给你的痛，保护好你所珍爱的一切。

END


End file.
